


Yellow

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon always brings blue skies.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [griva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griva/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for grivass’ “15 [sunshine] [...] sidon/link” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/163120603835/prompt-list-4).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He wakes to a loud cry, something that brings the memories of glowing guardians rushing back to him. But it’s only the ceiling of Hyrule’s rebuilt castle that greets him, not the open skies he spent so much time with, and something’s pressed gently against his cheek.

Link turns, lashes falling half-closed again, to find Sidon grinning broadly at him. Sidon gives him another kiss—this one meeting his lips—and nuzzles against his nose. 

For a long moment, Link does nothing, caught in that heady in-between of sleep and the dream that’s become his life: waking comfortably in a grand bed with a gorgeous boyfriend at his side. There are times when he still finds himself nodding off in the pool, cradled in Sidon’s lap or stretched along Sidon’s back, and other times in the inn of Zora’s Domain. But he loves his new room most, because it symbolizes all the relief the world’s felt, that his princess and his kingdom are _safe_ now, and Sidon still follows him.

Sidon opens sharp teeth along his neck, never cutting, only grazing by, littering Link in open-mouthed kisses right down to his collarbone. There, Sidon’s broad tongue curls against the dip at his throat, before licking lower, and Link hums happily and rolls higher onto his side, giving Sidon more room to play.

He lets his eyes close through most of the wondrous affection Sidon showers him in. Sleep used to be such a _chore_ , something to dread and never to linger in, because _monsters_ could come and pick him off at any moment. Now he can luxuriate in it, not just because of his own sanctuary in the castle, but because of the grand champion that guards him. He knows Sidon would never let anything happen to him. Sidon lets him rest, but loves him right through it, ducking beneath the thin sheet to kiss down his chest, over his stomach, right along his inner thighs. Link squirms, humming happily, and reaches down to tug at one of Sidon’s fins before the attention makes him too wet— _that_ will take far longer than a few extra moments of sleep, and they had things to do today.

It isn’t until that moment that he realizes the sunlight hasn’t woken him at all like he’d expect it to. He squints his eyes open against the dull light of his bedchambers, only for a torrential clap to boom in through the window. 

Link winces, and Sidon lifts up, tenting the sheets around him, to capture Link’s attention away. It’s hard to spend more than a second eyeing the storm that rages on outside when a sight like Sidon lies before him. Sidon’s every bit as handsome as his fan club makes him out to be, even first thing in the morning, when Link’s hair’s a mess and he’s a little sweaty from the night and just overall a wreck. Sidon presses a final kiss between Link’s legs, then starts nuzzling his way back up, until he’s pressed warmly into the crook of Link’s neck. Link wraps needy arms around him.

Link doesn’t _say_ his trouble, but he’s sure it comes through in his frown. Sidon, of course, just kisses the corners of his lips, like kissing any traces of sorrow away. “It’s okay,” he murmurs, deep and rumbling across Link’s trembling skin. “We can stay inside, and explore _other_ things.” He grins broadly, something Link can _feel_ as much as see. Some might think it predatory, a smile like that on someone with so many teeth. But Link knows how genuinely and pleasantly Sidon means it. Sidon’s nothing but _pleasant_. Even at a time like this, with the raging skies ravaging their plans. 

He wonders sometimes how Sidon can be so cheerful. Link can steel over, can retreat inside himself, and Sidon will always be chipper, always willing to pull Link back up again. Sidon seems to hear the unspoken question, because he rubs their noses together again and sighs happily, “I don’t need clear skies. _You_ are my sunshine.” And he brings his large hands to run through Link’s golden hair, while his face tilts for another kiss. Link meets this one but finds himself too stunned to be anything but chaste.

 _Sidon’s_ pure sunshine. Nothing but. And it makes Link wonder why he ever wanted to go out in the first place. Searching for shrines was once a thrill, but lying in bed with _Sidon_ is better. 

Link allows himself a smile and returns a deeper kiss, untroubled by the next flash of lightening and the clamour it brings.


End file.
